gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is a crossover fighting game between Capcom's Street Fighter series and Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat. This game is available on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, PlayStation 3, Vita, and 4, and the Xbox 360 and One systems. It was developed by Capcom and published by Capcom and Netherrealm studios. It is part of a pair of games, the other being Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter, under development by Netherrealm studios. It features a cast of beloved characters from both series. Character Roster This game features a large selection of characters (DLC characters are bought via Kurrency on Wii U): Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Abel *C. Viper *Zangief *Sagat *Dhalsim *Akuma *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Rufus *Ibuki *Cody *Guy *Sakura *Blanka *Dudley *Elena *R. Mika *Gouken *Fei Long *Dan Hibiki *Makoto *Twelve *Gill *E. Honda *Urien *Alex *Decapre (Secret) *Hakan (DLC/Limited Edition) *Charlie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Adon (DLC/Limited Edition) *El Fuerte (DLC/Limited Edition) *Q (DLC/Limited Edition) *Karin Kanzuki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Birdie (DLC/Limited Edition) *Hugo (DLC/Limited Edition) *Poison (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rose (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ingrid (DLC/Limited Edition) *Dee Jay (DLC/Limited Edition) *Eagle (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rolento (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sodom (DLC/Limited Edition) *Maki (DLC/Limited Edition) *Oro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Necro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Gen (DLC/Limited Edition) *T. Hawk (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juli (DLC/Limited Edition) *Juni (DLC/Limited Edition) *Yun (DLC/Limited Edition) *Yang (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sean (DLC/Limited Edition) *Laura (DLC/Limited Edition) *Necalli (DLC/Limited Edition) *Rashid (DLC/Limited Edition) *F.A.N.G (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kolin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ed (DLC/Limited Edition) *Abigail (DLC/Limited Edition) *Menat (DLC/Limited Edition) *Falke (DLC/Limited Edition) *Seth (Mid-Boss) *M.Bison (Boss) *Bad Box-Art Mega Man (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Toro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Kratos (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (God of War) *Freddy Krueger (DLC/Limited Edition) (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Alien (DLC/Limited Edition) (Alien) NOTE - On the Shadaloo Labs stage, on occasion there will be a large glass cylinder holding Decapre. Get one perfect round and finish one round with a Super Art, and Decapre will leap out of the tube and fight you. It matters not whether you win or lose, as Decapre will be unlocked either way. Mortal Kombat *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Jade *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Ermac *Reptile *Stryker *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Mileena *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Kenshi *Rain *Kano *Kabal *Sindel *Bo' Rai Cho *Tanya *Nightwolf *Quan Chi *Sheeva *Shinnok *Mokap *Tremor (Secret) *Kintaro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Fujin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Drahmin ((DLC/Limited Edition) *Blaze ((DLC/Limited Edition) *Kotal Khan (DLC/Limited Edition) *Skarlet (DLC/Limited Edition) *Motaro (DLC/Limited Edition) *Onaga (DLC/Limited Edition) *Nitara (DLC/Limited Edition) *Sareena (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kira (DLC/Limited Edition) *Meat (DLC/Limited Edition) *Darrius (DLC/Limited Edition) *Havik (DLC/Limited Edition) *D'Vorah (DLC/Limited Edition) *Khameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Moloch (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kai (DLC/Limited Edition) *Shujinko (DLC/Limited Edition) *Chameleon (DLC/Limited Edition) *Li Mei (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ashrah (DLC/Limited Edition) *Takeda Takahashi (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kung Jin (DLC/Limited Edition) *Cassie Cage (DLC/Limited Edition) *Ferra/Torr (DLC/Limited Edition) *Jacqui Briggs (DLC/Limited Edition) *Erron Black (DLC/Limited Edition) *Tri-Borg (DLC/Limited Edition) *Frost (DLC/Limited Edition) *Gears (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kollector (DLC/Limited Edition) *Cetrion (DLC/Limited Edition) *Kronika (DLC/Limited Edition) *Goro (Mid-boss) *Shao Khan (Boss) *Cole MacGrath (PS3/PS4/Vita) (inFAMOUS) *Kuro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Leatherface (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC/Limited Edition) (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Jason Voorhees (DLC/Limited Edition) (Friday the 13th) *Predator (DLC/Limited Edition) (Predator) NOTE - On the Living Forest stage, on occasion, Tremor can be seen peeking out from behind the trees. If you press the "Select" button while he's onscreen a sound effect will be heard, indicating your success. If you win the fight, Tremor will jump out and fight you. It matters not whether you win or lose, as Tremor will be unlocked either way. Gameplay The game would have a general gameplay style similar to Street Fighter with Mortal Kombat's fatalites slightly used in Super Arts. (i.e. Scorpion breathing fire, Kitana cutting w/ fans etc.) Modes Story - The story mode of this game. There are 2 sides: Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat. There is a list of chapters down below Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a console exclusive character). The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Mid-boss *Boss *Character Ending NOTE - On occasion, either Decapre or Cassie Cage will leap onto the screen right before the fight starts and talk. They will give hints on cheat codes and how to find them. Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Story Chapters There are 2 sides to the story, a Street Fighter side and a Mortal Kombat side. Each side has 15 chapters to play through with about 4 fights in each one. Rivals The arcade mode in this game has a Rival system in which your character will fight another specific character depending on who the said character is. When the rival battle initiates, you're treated to a small cutscene showing your character and their rival meeting and doing something that causes them to engage in battle. *Ryu vs. Scorpion *Ken vs. Sub-Zero *Chun-Li vs. Kitana *Cammy vs. Jade *Guile vs. Sonya *Abel vs. Jax *Rufus vs. Johnny Cage *Gouken vs. Raiden *Fei Long vs. Liu Kang *Vega vs. Baraka *Juri vs. Mileena *Cody vs. Stryker *Ibuki vs. Kenshi *Balrog vs. Shang Tsung *M. Bison vs. Shinnok *Urien vs. Sindel *C. Viper vs. Sektor *Guy vs. Noob Saibot *Sagat vs. Kano *Dhalsim vs. Kung Lao *Blanka vs. Reptile *Zangief vs. Cyrax *Sakura vs. Smoke *Elena vs. Ermac *R. Mika vs. Rain *Dudley vs. Kabal *Dan vs. Mokap *Alex vs. Bo' Rai Cho *Decapre vs. Tremor *Makoto vs. Tanya *El Fuerte vs. Blaze *Adon vs. Drahmin *Charlie vs. Fujin *Hakan vs. Kintaro *E. Honda vs. Sheeva *Gill vs. Quan Chi *Twelve vs. Nightwolf *Q vs. Kotal Khan *Karin vs. Skarlet *Birdie vs. Motaro *Hugo vs. Onaga *Poison vs. Sareena *Rose vs. Nitara *Ingrid vs. Kira *Dee Jay vs. Meat *Eagle vs. Darrius *Rolento vs. Havik *Sodom vs. D'Vorah *Maki vs. Khameleon *Oro vs. Moloch *Necro vs. Kai *Gen vs. Shujinko *T. Hawk vs. Chameleon *Juli vs. Li Mei *Juni vs. Ashrah *Yun vs. Takeda *Yang vs. Kung Jin *Sean vs. Cassie Cage *Necalli vs. Ferra/Torr *Laura vs. Jacqui Briggs *Rashid vs. Erron Black *F.A.N.G. vs. Tri-Borg *Kolin vs. Frost *Ed vs. Geras *Abigail vs. Kollector *Menat vs. Cetrion *Falke vs. Kronika *Seth vs. Raiden *Goro vs. Zangief *Akuma vs. Scorpion *Shao Khan vs. M. Bison *Mega Man vs. Cole *Toro vs. Kuro *Kratos vs. Leatherface *Freddy vs. Jason *Alien vs. Predator NOTE - '''If Decapre or Tremor is being played in Arcade mode, and the other has not been unlocked, the rival battle will continue as a regular match. Arenas '''Street Fighter Arenas *Pitstop 109 *S.I.N Labrotories *Festival at the Old Temple *Run-Down Back Alley *Cruise Ship Stern *Half-Pipe *Crowded Downtown *Antarctic (Mid-boss stage) *Crystal of Power (Boss stage) Mortal Komabt Arenas *Shang Tsung's Courtyard *The Pit *Dead Pool *Living Forest *Cathedral *Khan's Arena *Dojo (Training Stage) Cheat Codes Entering cheat codes at the VS screen before a match will trigger something in battle. There is a little thing with pictures that change if you press the button assosiated with the panel. Specific button pressing triggers a reaction. *Fast Kombat - Everything is in fast motion: 123 123 *Headless Kombat - No heads, all head-based attacks disabled: 268 268 *Slow Kombat - Everything is in slow motion: 611 611 *Blood Kode - The small flash when someone is hit is replaced with blood (Oil for robotic characters, black for Noob Saibot, blue for Cyber Sub-Zero, orange for Blaze, mixed for Q) (Unlocks a permanent option) 299 211 *Rainbow Blood - All blood is rainbow-coloured: 975 975 *Zombie Kombat - The fighters are turned into zombies: 666 666 *Babality Kode - At the end of the match, the loser will be turned into a baby and a little babality scene will play: 561 165 *Bloody Ceiling - Makes blood drip from the ceiling the entire fight: 212 212 End Street Fighter and all related proporties are property of Capcom. Mortal Kombat and all related are property of Netherrealm studios. Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS Vita Games Category:Story Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games